


Muffin

by dOt_is_sorry



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Demon Summoning, Demons, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Not Really Character Death, Skephalo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:15:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28902486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dOt_is_sorry/pseuds/dOt_is_sorry
Summary: Skeppy summons a demon. He didn't expect what he got.
Relationships: Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 2
Kudos: 188





	Muffin

When someone thinks of a demon, most people think of some big and rude supernatural being. They think of a being that causes destruction and mayhem wherever it goes. 

That's what Skeppy thought too. Until he tried to summon one himself.

-

He thought it'd be more of a crazy experience. He thought he'd enjoy the outcome. However, he was annoyed.

Very annoyed.

-

When the demon first came out, Skeppy was overly excited. Everything he devoted his life to is finally paying off. He could finally summon one of the most feared demons in all the world.

The wind was beginning to build up and the ground below him was shaking.

There it was. The demon was finally starting to appear. Skeppy could finally prove his worth

-

Skeppy was more than disappointed. The so called fearsome demon was nothing more than a joke. This demon, who refused to say swears and wanted to be nice, was a joke.

" What's your name? " 

" just call me skeppy " 

" skeppy.. " the demon mumbled. He realized Skeppy was leaving him behind.

" Ahhh! Skeppy wait for me! "

Skeppy let out a frustrated sigh as he slowed down his walking. 

-

" Im cold " the demon whined. 

Skeppy groaned and threw a blanket at him. The demon screamed softly as he caught it.

" Skeppy! You could've just handed it to me, you muffin! " 

" Whatever Bad "

Bad pouted and glared at him. He looked down at the blanket and back to Skeppy.

It smelled like him. 

Bad's tail began to swing side to side. He stared at Skeppy and scooted closer to him. 

Skeppy looked up at bad and raised an eyebrow

" What are you doing? " he asked

" Nothing " Bad replied.

Skeppy hummed and looked back at the tv. 

Bad fiddled with fingers as he sat by the bed. He knew Skeppy was annoyed. He also knew Skeppy didn't want him. Skeppy wanted a fierce demon. One that could cause destruction. 

But he was just a pathetic excuse of a demon.

He looked up to see Skeppy so infatuated with the demon on the tv. A fearsome demon. A rude demon who causes destruction. A demon that wasn't and will never be Bad.

He stood up with the blanket and left skeppy's house as quietly as he could. He went towards the front lawn and sat down on the grass. He sighed as he looked at the stars.

They were so pretty. So full of freedom. 

He was so intoxicated at the sight that he couldn't hear Skeppy walking towards him. 

He gasped and jumped slightly as Skeppy sat by him. 

" Sk-skeppy! You scared me! " Bad blurted out. He put his hand on his chest in a moment of fear.

He was going to yell again but stopped when he heard laughter. 

He froze slightly. Skeppy was laughing. He felt himself relax and smile. He began to laugh too. Eventually they were laying on the grass entangled with each other. 

" Skeppy stop tickling me! " Bad was a giggling mess and could barely speak complete sentences

Skeppy lifted his hands up for a second, giving Bad an opportunity to breathe. 

" You're such a muffin head! " Bad exclaimed with a smile. Everything was all right now, right?

-

Yeah.

" Oh my goodness Skeppy! The muffins! Get them out of the oven! Aaaa! " Bad exclaimed in worry as he turned off the oven. 

He opened the oven only to be met by the smell of burnt muffins. He heard Skeppy giggling in the background.

" Skeppyyyy! You muffinhead! You burnt the muffins! "

" I burnt the muffins!? " Skeppy yelled in disbelief

" Yes! You did! " Bad giggled

" How!? " 

" You distracted me! " 

" How is that my fault!? " Skeppy exclaimed, pouting.

" I dont know, it just is " Bad giggled. Everything really was perfect.

-

Wrong.

" Skeppy please, we can solve things without violence " Bad grabbed a hold of Skeppy's arm. 

Skeppy was about to go fight with some sort of gang. Bad didn't know. All he knew was that Skeppy was going to get hurt.

" Let me go Bad " Skeppy looked bacl at Bad with a glare. Bad cowered slightly under the gaze but remained stubborn. 

" No! You're gonna get hurt! Please stay! You're not strong enough! You'll be outnumbe- " Bad was cut off by Skeppy slapping him.

" Maybe if you weren't such a weak piece of shit, you wouldn't have to worry! Ever think of that Bad!? That just maybe if you weren't a pathetic excuse of a demon!"

Skeppy pushed Bad off of him and left, slamming the door in the process. 

Silence.

-

Skeppy was halfway through his destination when he had finally calmed down. He stopped and realized what he had done. 

He quickly turned around and ran back home.

Ran back to hopefully apologize.  
To Hug Bad and comfort.  
To tell him he'd never hurt him again.

Home.

-

But when he arrived, Bad was nowhere to be seen. The house was empty. It didn't feel like home. Not without Bad.

Skeppy steadied himself and ran out the door again.  
-

" Bad? Bad where are you? " Skeppy called out into the woods. 

He didn't know if Bad was even in the woods. He could only guess where he went. Skeppy thought that maybe Bad would go back. Back to where they first met. 

" Bad please! Im sorry! I didn't mean to h- " 

Skeppy didn't know what happen, but his vision blurred out. 

Darkness was all he could see

-

Skeppy groaned, beginning to regain his consciousness.

All he could hear was screams and ..

it sounded like something was growling

Skeppy opened his eyes and slightly gasped. He was being protected by Bad, who looked wounded.

He looked around and at both of them. 

There was blood everywhere. It was like the forest floor was bathed in it.

He felt a sudden pain coming from his head. He bit his lip and rubbed the back of his head. He must've been hit or something. 

His attention was brought back to Bad when he heard quiet whining. He walked over to him, who was placing his hands on his stomach. He was probably bleeding..

Actually, he was dirtied with blood.

Bad looked up to see Skeppy going over to him. He cowered slightly and and backed away, before hitting a tree. He hissed in pain and bit his tongue.

Skeppy frowned at Bad's reaction.

" Bad? Why are you backing away? You're not scared of me, are you? " He laughed to himself in disbelief when he saw Bad shake his head

" Bad? What happened here? " 

Bad opened his mouth to speak before closing it again. The scene was self explanatory.

" Did you.. " he started

" Im sorry " was all Bad could mumble

-

It had been weeks since the 'incident.'

Bad refused to talk and still flinched around Skeppy. He knew it was his fault that Bad was acting like this. He knew and it hurt. 

However he was still conflicted. Did Bad really kill those people? It'd be the only possible way.

But that meant that Skeppy was the reason Bad stepped out of his comfort zone. His box.

The box Bad wanted to stay in. The box that was now dirtied because of him. 

He frowned and opened the door to their room. Well, his room now. Bad moved to the guest room. He laid down in bed and sighed as he tossed to covers over him. 

Despite having blankets over him, Skeppy still felt cold. He miss Bad's warmth. 

He missed his best friend.

How could he have messed it up for something so stupid?

He tried to make it up to him. He begged Bad to forgive him. He didn't want Bad to be afraid of him. He wanted him to be able to at least look at him.

He was eventually able to fall asleep.

-

" Bad, we need to talk " 

Bad looked up to see Skeppy at his doorway. He frowned and looked off to the side. 

" About what " he mumbled

" About everything that happened a few weeks ago " Skeppy closed the door and walked towards Bad

" No no its fine- we don't need to.. " he trailed off slightly. Skeppy was inches away from him. He bit his lip and shifted in his place.

" Bad please.. forgive me.. It's almost been a month.. i miss you.. " Skeppy looked directly into Bad's eyes. He looked guilty and sad. 

" Skeppy, I.. Im not sure.. "

" If this is about you.. killing those people.. its ok! I forgive you! I dont even care about that! I just want my best friend! "

" But Skeppy, I don't think Im- "

" Fine. You don't have to do anything. " Skeppy stood up and walked away. He opened the door and closed the door, leaving.

-

It had been a few hours since Skeppy's talk with Bad.

Skeppy was sitting outside on his front yard. It wad cold outside today. He had a blanket wrapped around him to hopefully keep him warm. 

He missed Bad.

He heard footsteps heading towards him. It was probably Bad. In any other day, he'd be excited, but now he was just sad and cold.

Out of the corner of his eye he could se Bad sit next to him. He saw him shivering.

Skeppy sighed softly and gave Bad some of his blanket.

Bad let out a small 'thank you' and scooted closer to Skeppy. He was confused but didnt ask Bad anything.

" You didn't let me finish talking, you know.. " Bad started.

" I didn't need to hear what you had to say. I already knew what your answer was "

" No you didn't. You just thought you knew. You were just being a muffin " He laughed.

" What do you mean by that? "

Bad stayed silent. He looked at Skeppy and gave him a small smile. 

" Guess " he mumbled

" Well how am I supposed to..- " Skeppy's words trailed off. He realized how close they were. 

The next thing he knew Bad was kissing him.

To say Skeppy was shocked was an understatement. 

The kiss was short and sweet. It left as soon as it came. 

" Does that.. help you get a better understanding?.. "

" Yeah.. it does.. wow.. this shows me that you have some problems " Skeppy giggled

" What do you mean!? " Bad exclaimed.

" Nothing. Im just.. Im glad i got to know you "

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah the ending was rushed
> 
> only because im hungry 👎  
> i wanted to add more but boohoo  
> now follow me on Twitter ( @skephalodots )


End file.
